


Let's go home now

by JOONBIN



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Han Jisung | Han, F/M, Gen, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Short, but tbh not that soft, guys i figured out tagging yay, im proud, ok thats it bye enjoy!!!, reader and han are in love !, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOONBIN/pseuds/JOONBIN
Summary: Jisung is an idol and a workaholic, but you support him in every step of his career.Nights in his studio aren't a rare occurrence, and they are always as soft and quiet as you'd expect them to be.
Relationships: Han Jisung| Han/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Let's go home now

**Author's Note:**

> haha lol sorry for this, enjoy anyway !

you've been staring jisung for a while now. he's been writing lyrics for the past hour and you cannot help yourself but look at him. 

you think he looks absolutely adorable when he's focused on something. how his eyes will shine when he comes up with a genious lyric or how he'd occasionally shift his gaze on you to see if you're still there, waiting for him. and he'd smile at you. 

he knows you're waiting for him. even if he's at the studio at 2 or even 3am. 

he knows you'll always wait for him. though his heart knows he feels guilty making you stay up late, at the same time, it skips one or two beats when he thinks about you. you're his inspiration, his motivation to get out of bed every day. you're the first one who he goes to when facing a problem (although he won't admit that to chan) and he couldn't thank you enough. he has several songs about you. 

draft after draft, and even beats to match, but he's scared. he hates how nothing feels perfect, how nothing is good enough for you. he wants to tell chan and changbin, ask for help but he's too embarrassed. he knows he's being stupid and that you'd be flattered with and like whatever he writes and makes for you, yet still can't get rid of those insecurities. 

you've fallen asleep on his little couch in the studio, curled up uncomfortably in a ball. immediately jisung gets up, grabs his jacket and puts it over you. he stands above you for a little, admiring your adorable sleeping face. to him, you're the cutest human in the entire world. the most stunning wonan to ever exist. 

he's hesitant to brush the little hair covering your eyes. he knows he has to work more but suddenly this wave of guilt hits him once again. 

now he has to wake you up to go home.

he probably stood there more time debating whether to wake you up now or to wake you up after he finishes work than it would have taken him to finish the work. he eventually makes up his mind, _wake her now before she goes into deeper sleep mode ___

__he puts an arm on your shoulder and lightly shakes you "hey... we can go home now.." he whispers and you slowly open your eyes, waking up to the sight of jisung's cute face only a few inches above your own._ _

__you get up and he holds your hand, leading you both outside of the studio. he locks the door with his free hand and you sleepily whine. "i'm so sorry," he kisses the side of your hair "you shouldn't wait for me, really, you have schoㅡ" "it's okay jisung. I want to wait for you" you cut him. "it's late. you should have been sleeping." "yeah i was" "iㅡ you know what i mean"_ _

__you only smiled, too tired to giggle, and let jisung guide you downstairs and outside of the JYP building to his car._ _

__after a silent drive you both reach your house. you whine once again and jisung understood, opening the door for you and carrying you to the entrance._ _

__he unlocked the door and you both slowly got undressed and went insidethe covers._ _

__no words needed, just cuddled up, his arms tightly wrapped around you._ _

__he knew he wanted to spend a life time with you._ _


End file.
